The Story Of Little Red Amu
by WanderLust.x
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a family delivery girl with a big secret. But after spending so long looking into the forest can she really be sure that something in the darkness has not been looking right back at her?
1. Authors note

**The story of Little Red Amu.**

**Authors note:**

**Summary:** Amu Hinamori is a family delivery girl with a big secret. But what will happen when she ventures into the one place she cannot stop thinking of? After spending so long looking into the forest can she really be sure that something in the darkness has not been looking right back at her?

**WanderLust: **This is my second story and as you can probably tell from the title it shares themes from both Shugo Chara and Little Red Riding Hood. LRRH just so happens to be one of my many favorite stories. This is however just a piece of fun to write when I need a little bit of a break from writing my first story, which is still on going. Still if you want me to continue this then feel free to review and let me know. All my best WL. X

**Amu:** She will find a way to turn it into yet another Amuto story! _*blushes*_

**Ikuto:** They just so happen to be my favorite _;)_

**WanderLust:** It is Rated T for now and of course I own nothing at all.


	2. Chapter one: Once upon a time

**The story of Little Red Amu.**

**Once Upon a Time.**

_*Disclaimer note: I do not own anything Shugo Chara related or little red riding hood.*_

_Narration._

Like all good stories should, this one began in the most popular of ways. Once upon a time in a tiny cottage just a stone's throw away from the forest is where our story is set. For in this beautiful cottage lived Amu Hinamori with her beautiful bubble gum pink hair. She had earned the nickname Strawberry, and was one of the most popular girls in town. Amu stood no more than five foot six inches from the ground and she was adorable. Her beautiful pink hair flowed down to the center of her back framing her porcelain face perfectly, and set in that face where two exceptionally bright golden eyes lined by thick feminine eyelashes. Indeed it is true that Amu had many admirers but she was far too busy to think of boys, because she had the family business to consider.

Amu was a delivery girl for both her Mother and sometimes Grandma, she loved it with her whole heart and every morning she donned her red riding cloak and matching beret with great pride. Just like her Mother and Grandmother before her had. It was her job that had made her so popular around town and such an apple in the eyes of many boys. Every day was the same day for Amu; she would ride around town with her basket of baked goods delivering to anyone and everyone that ordered. She had many friends that she cared for dearly, firstly there was Rima she lived next door and was who Amu classed as her best friend. In addition to Rima there was also Kukai who she looked up to like a big brother, and finally there was Tadase the soon to be wood cutter.

No matter how hard Amu's friends tried she was never truly content. Something about the forbidden forest interested her, she felt pulled towards it like it had some form of magnetic hold on her. Sometimes after her deliveries she would fall into a day dream and awaken on the border of the forest each time staring out into its mossy green vastness. But despite what Amu would tell people she had a secret, a secret that may account for her obsession and attraction to the forest. When she was much younger she would leave the house at six am in the morning to watch the sun rise over the brook, and that was when she heard it.

The most beautiful, enchanting music washed over her. It seemed sad almost lonely and no sooner than it had started it stopped. Her routine changed, for now every time she left her house at that same particular time, she heard her melody and slowly over the years became obsessed with it. She often wanted to run into the forest and find its source, but couldn't. Those who are under eighteen are strictly forbidden to travel into the forest, it was because of this that she had never once seen her Grandmother's house and she had never found her mystery music composer.

But all of this was about to change, the little strawberry was not so little anymore and was fast approaching her eighteenth birthday. After spending so long staring into the one place she could never enter she was finally ready to live out her fantasy. But one is left to wonder that after all the time Amu has spent looking into the forest, who is to say that something in the darkness was not looking right back at her this whole time.

And so enfolds the story of Amu Hinamori who has the life of no ordinary delivery girl.


	3. Chapter two: Friendship

**The story of Little Red Amu.**

**Chapter two: Friendship**

_*Disclaimer note: I do not own anything Shugo Chara related or little red riding hood.*_

_Narration._

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!* 

Amu rolled over glancing at her alarm clock it was half five in the morning and although she did not know how to explain what was happening, she was excited. She quietly skipped down the stairs two at a time carefully so as not to wake her still sleeping Mother.

In the kitchen now she wrapped herself warmly in her familiar red cloak, freeing her strawberry curls from the hood. Inching the Kitchen door open slowly she made her way to the old tire swing set and sat there waiting.

As she started swinging her feet patiently, the melody began. It had grown longer over time, in some parts less lonely and sweeter. But despite its changes it was still hers, she smiled now content for the rest of the day. In eight years she had never missed a note, and she desperately wondered who stood behind such beauty.

Amu had reached the sad part of her morning the notes were beginning to drift to there all too familiar ends and it was time for her to start work. This is where her story truly begins.

_Amu._

My morning routine had begun, like every day I nibbled on dry toast before chasing it down with a glass of orange juice. Every morning was like this since as far back as I could remember, like clockwork I would leave the house at seven o clock. But not before having the same unnecessary warning from my dear mother,

"Remember dear you must smile always at the customers, represent that cloak well, listen to their small talk and most important of all never…ever go into those woods, they are far too dangerous for a girl like you."

I just hated the way my mother said that, a girl like me. But I guess that is the problem with growing up in this small town. The people in this town, they aren't like me at all. Everything has to be about appearance and formalities. When the truth is that, in secret I am not the timid sweet girl that everyone seems to adore. They could never learn to accept my true character.

The real me is a girl that longs for adventure; I want more than anything to be free just like Grandma was. While on my deliveries I daydreamed of going to live with Grandma and of helping her in the forest. I so desperately wanted to explore and deliver to places I had never been, but you are only allowed to enter the forest when you are eighteen, and then there was the slight issue of getting my mother to consent. I just wish sometimes that people knew who I was.

Today's daydream took up more focus than usual and I nearly ran over poor Tadase on his way to our meeting place. My bike screeched to a halt not more than a second away from colliding into him, and I could see him sigh with relief. Tadase was the first and only son to a family of wood cutters and despite the fact that he could not have looked more out of place in his line of work; here he was before me training under the watchful eye of his father. Tadase looked up at me now with those large pink eyes and smiled causing my all too familiar pink blush to spread its way across my cheekbones.

"Good morning Amu, you look lovely today." Tadase stated casually causing my blush to worsen. I handed his vanilla slice over before stuttering my greetings in response, hiding my face behind my bangs. He laughed at my shyness and thanked me for the treat. I watched him now sweeping his blonde hair back from his face as he walked off in search of his father; he honestly looked more like royalty than a woods man.

I had known Tadase my entire life; he was my first crush and one of a few people that I was actually happy to see on my rounds. Rima my adorable best friend was another, and I always saved her house until last on my journey. Only so that we could spend the rest of the evening together, I was approaching her house now and saw a mass of beautiful blonde curls surrounding a petit doll like frame bound towards me.

After delivering her mother's cinnamon buns we made our way to the stream separating our small town from the vast mossy forest. I sighed looking out imagining how it would feel to take my first real steps into a fantasy. Rima tugged on my hair playfully dragging me away from my daydream and back into the real world.

"You were thinking about your song again weren't you? Did it happen again today?" Rima looked as though a million important things where making their way through her thoughts as she spoke. In answer to her question all I could do was smile and nod, thinking of how beautiful and clear my song had sounded this morning.

"How romantic it is, to have someone play such beautiful music for you. All these years and neither one of you have forgotten." Rima spoke her last words with a hint of jealousy despite there being not an ounce of malice in her tiny body.

I smiled a sad smile and told her that even though I liked to call it my own, it couldn't possibly be. It was impossible for me to know the songs owner because I had never been allowed passage into the forest, so how could that beautiful song be meant for me? I disguised my sadness and looked at Rima who seemed lost in thought for a long time, until finally all those thoughts spilt over into her words.

"Amu tomorrow you will be old enough to live out your dreams, I am truly happy for you but I am scared for you too. What if you never come back? This town can hardly compare to the hold that out there has on you."

I smiled at Rima sympathetically; she was the only one that really knew who I was. I wrapped my arms tightly round her neck mumbling into her soft blonde hair that I would always come home to her. No matter what. This seemed to appease her as she wrapped her slender arms around me. Eventually she broke the silence.

"I wish I could come with you Amu-Chan." I laughed and said in a few more months Rima we can go wherever we wish; we will finally be free from this small town and its expectations. She giggled loudly stating,

"When that time comes Amu, you will need a crow bar to wrench us apart." At that we both fell to the floor in one of our laughing fits.


	4. Chapter three: Birthday

**The story of Little Red Amu.**

**Chapter three: Birthday**

_*Disclaimer note: I do not own anything Shugo Chara related or little red riding hood.*_

_Amu._

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!*

The all too familiar sound of my alarm clock flooded my ears, wakening me from the most amazing dream. It was one of those dreams that you could almost touch and the only thing stopping me from trying to return to it, was the fact that what awaited me outside was far better.

I was already in the kitchen wrapping my cloak around me, when I could feel my heart rate quicken in anticipation. I spared a short thought on whether normal people reacted to things the same way I did before making my way quickly to my same tire swing. There on the swing lay a single midnight lily, and I smiled at the thought of Rima sneaking out early just to put it there.

Happy Birthday I whispered to myself, and the melody unfolded. It was a little different than usual, sweeter… almost seductive but still just as beautiful. I felt a shiver ripple through my body as the notes stretched higher and higher, it was the most perfect rendition yet.

The song played a little longer than usual, as if treating me knowing it was a special day. And I sat content pulling my cloak round me for warmth, wishing that the song could last forever. But no sooner than I had thought it, the notes began to drift to a melancholy close.

I could hear my mother now, she glanced out of the garden door and our eyes met.

"What on earth are you doing out here child, and so early in the morning. Come in quickly and get changed, your Grandmother will be here soon for your birthday." All traces of irritation had left my mother's voice at the mention of my birthday, and so I ran to my room to change.

My Grandmothers warm voice drifted upstairs and I ran to her excited, it would be the first time I had seen her in months. She greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a warm embrace.

"My little Strawberry is eighteen, I can hardly believe it." My Grandmother smiled her brilliant smile and we both made our way to drink tea in the garden, a Hinamori birthday tradition. I had spent most of the morning answering her many questions, some nosier than others. It was around lunch time now and Rima had joined us. I looked at my best friend remembering the present that she had left for me and thanked her; Rima however had a look of confusion on her face.

"Thank you for what exactly? I haven't given you your present yet."

I looked at Rima equally confused and told her that I had simply assumed that it was her that had left the lily on my swing, as she was the only one who knew I had spent my time there.

Rima laughed nervously, even more confused than before,

"I promise you Amu-Chan that flower is not mine, but it is incredibly romantic."

I sighed out loud, Rima could be a little too optimistic at times. Knowing my luck I probably had some kind of crazy stalker. But it was my birthday and I did not want to think of any unpleasant things.

As the day went on, Rima finally unveiled her present to me. She had handed me a parcel covered in pink and white cupcakes and when I ripped it apart there in my lap lay a hat. But not just any hat, it was a beret made to look exactly like a strawberry. I had to admit that it was hilarious and cute, so when I tried it on Rima was delighted.

Evening was approaching fast, and Tadase had only just turned up to pass on his wishes. While Mother and Grandmother cleaned up in the kitchen I followed Rima and Tadase out into the garden we lay there in silence staring up at the stars, while I twiddled the lily in between my fingers.

It was a flower un like any I had ever seen, dark blue and purple in color it reminded me so much of the beautiful night sky, it was exquisite. Rima looked over at me and smiled,

"When are you going to ask if you can go with your Grandma?" I laughed quietly knowing that Rima was going to ask eventually, but what I was not expecting was for Tadase to bolt upright in his place and glare down at me, he looked at me like I had lost my mind and said,

"Are you insane, your Grandmother lives in the forest! There are so many dangerous things that would destroy a girl like you in a heartbeat!" And there it was again, a girl like me. My anger bubbled over and I spat right back at him, No offence Tadase but I am quite capable of looking after myself, I don't even think you know what kind of girl I really am!

Our little group fell silent, but I could see the hint of a smirk on Rima's lips even in the darkness. Tadase looked at me,

"Forgive me for being rude, only I am concerned for you. There are wild cats, wolves and all sorts of dangerous people in there." He blushed slightly at saying this and I felt my temper lessen. But before I could outwardly forgive him, he was on his feet claiming he had to be up early and ready for work.

I sighed again, collapsing onto Rima with my head on her stomach. We lay like that for hours just watching the stars, Rima however was not and never had been a large fan of silence.

"Such a pretty flower, I don't think you are crazy for wanting to follow after your Grandmother."  
>I smiled at her, she was trying to reassure me and it had worked. I told her that I was thinking of asking tomorrow, I knew that they were not going to say yes straight away. But maybe if I was persistent enough and patient I would finally get to live out my dream.<p>

Finally my birthday was over, it was the day after and I was sat on my swing remembering how hard it had been to not run off into the forest after hearing those enchanting notes play. I felt someone behind me and turned to see my grandmother. She took a seat next to me placing a blanket over our knees and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"So dear, what is it that has you so deep in thought." My Grandmother knew me too well sometimes and it was far too hard to keep a secret from her. And so I began, I told her of how desperate I was to cross those few small steps into the forest and of how much I wanted to help her. To my surprise she looked at me with complete understanding,

"You have far too much of me in you, I knew that this day would come. But I cannot promise you anything I am afraid. All I can say is that if for any reason I should need help then I will beg and plead with your mother until she sends you. And if it is meant to be, then it will."

I smiled at her thankfully, she was the best Grandmother I could have asked for, and I just wished sometimes that my mother was as understanding. We sat there until it was time for her to leave, I always felt so lonely when she left me. But with a wink and a wave she had disappeared into the one place that I so longed to follow.


End file.
